


寵物情人

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, so - Relationship, 翔智 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

今年入春已經有一段時間了，可是工作和生活都在摩天大樓高聳入雲的東京都心，只有在回家路上微微搖下車窗時，帶著暖意的夜風才能讓櫻井對春天的到來有種真實感。五年前剛從慶應大學經濟學畢業的他，因為家中變故，年紀輕輕就繼承了父親一手創辦的會社，如今五年過去，櫻井憑藉果決幹練的領導手段與細膩縝密的商業規劃，不僅得到了董事會核心成員的無條件信任，更是將原本泡沫經濟時代由不動產起家的會社擴張到了保險、諮詢、餐飲等多個產業。

白天他是殺伐決斷的櫻井總裁，晚上他又成了左右逢源的翩翩貴公子，不論是商業應酬還是私人聚會都少不了美酒與美女的點綴，在一眾菁英之中依舊數一數二的身家、優雅知性的談吐、從未放鬆鍛鍊的好身材、再加上一張英俊帥氣的臉龐，櫻井身邊的人從來不缺鶯鶯燕燕的圍繞，可是從來沒有一個女人能在他身邊超過一個月的時間。

宴會上污濁的空氣總是令櫻井嗤之以鼻，可是表面上卻又只能盡力忍耐著擺出一張笑臉，今夜應酬結束已經到了凌晨，快到公寓時，從車窗瞥見的的櫻花樹勾起了他走近觀賞的念頭，自己有幾年沒有賞過櫻了呢？他讓司機停車，準備下去走走。

「總裁，可是現在已經很晚了，您又喝了酒。」

「沒關係，我只是想去散步而已，再說這裡也離家很近，停車吧。」

「是。」

櫻井下車獨自走在公園的行道中間，皎潔月光下枝垂櫻已然盛放，聞起來有一種潮濕的氣味，攤開手掌捧起被風吹落的花瓣時又覺得這像一場夢。

又是一陣暖風吹來，滿地的花瓣重新被紛紛揚上天空，他站在這花雨之中迷失了方向一般，感覺天地都在旋轉，突然面前有個人影一瞬閃過，櫻井快走幾步追上去，只看見不遠處一隻黑貓虛弱地對著他叫了幾聲之後倒在了花瓣的簇擁之下。

幸虧剛剛盡職盡責的司機沒有離開，直接把抱著貓的櫻井送去了一家仍然在營業中的寵物醫院。值班的醫生是個瘦高的青年，見到他懷裡奄奄一息的黑貓二話不說接了過來，問了櫻井幾句之後小跑進了裡面的急診室。

牆上的時鐘走向了凌晨兩點，櫻井在長椅上坐下準備闔眼小睡，秒針滴答滴答的聲音在寂靜的走廊上格外明顯，半夢半醒的恍惚中，他總覺得自己當時抱起的是一名赤裸著身體的美麗少年。這是否是幻夢一場嗎？櫻井彷彿能感覺到少年修長的雙腿搭上他臂彎時的重量，低頭看去，少年蜷著身子在他懷裡乖巧地睡著，柔順的黑髮襯得本就白皙的皮膚更是如同凝脂一般，櫻井一步步走在那條枝垂櫻架起的長廊裡，風停的時候，少年緩緩睜開眼睛，漆黑的眼眸裡映著他的倒影，那時他才發現少年的頭頂長著一對毛茸茸的貓耳。

「你究竟是誰？」

少年剛要啟開唇瓣，突然手機響起了短訊提示把櫻井一下子驚醒了，他起身去給自己倒了杯水，刺眼的手機螢幕上顯示是最近和他走得很近的某個富家小姐發來的無病呻吟，讓櫻井瞬間感到一種食物冰冷之後油脂凝固的膩，他竭力壓著火氣，直接打電話過去禮貌地說了再見然後刪了短訊，又把那人從通訊錄裡刪掉，最後乾脆關掉手機坐回長椅。

剛才他懷裡抱著的究竟是誰？

「櫻井先生？」沒過多久急診室的門開了，醫生摘下口罩撓撓自己一頭亂蓬蓬的捲髮，從門口探出身子找他。

「相葉醫生怎麼樣了？」

「放心沒什麼大問題，我已經幫它包紮過了，櫻井先生進來看看吧？」

櫻井跟在後面進了診室，剛剛在他懷中傷痕累累的黑貓現在靜靜躺在絨毯中，只有隨著呼吸一起一伏的腹部能看出它只是昏睡而已，「伤口已经消過毒了，嚴重一點的地方上了繃帶，之後好好養一段時間就沒問題了。」醫生輕聲說，「櫻井先生如果沒有時間的話，把它寄養在我們這裡也可以，之後等傷好了我再幫小貓找主人。」

不知是聽到了相葉醫生的話，還是夢到了什麼，小貓抬起爪子揉了揉臉，慢慢睜開眼睛看看相葉又看看櫻井，「這是在路上救了你的人喔，咪ちゃん，要好好感謝他知道嗎？」醫生憐愛地碰碰它的耳尖，貓咪也彷彿聽懂了人話一樣對著櫻井咪咪地叫了兩聲。

「相葉醫生，你看它好像記得我呢」，櫻井笑著俯下身去，捏了捏小貓的前爪，「跟我回家好不好？」貓咪撒嬌般地用臉頰蹭蹭他的手指又叫了兩聲。

「櫻井先生，照顧小貓是很麻煩的。」

「您請放心，我會好好照顧它的。總覺得⋯⋯是什麼緣分呢。」

「貓咪都是很敏感的，那就請櫻井先生一定要好好關愛它了。啊您看到了嗎，這隻是小男生呢，看！」醫生手指指著貓咪尾巴下面，沒想到卻被它兇了一聲。

「哎唷真小氣啊，看看都不可以嗎？」

貓咪抱緊了櫻井的手，轉頭不看無辜的相葉。

「知道啦知道啦，真是無情啊，明明剛幫你包紮好傷口。」頭一次受到動物冷遇的獸醫撇著嘴，一臉受傷的樣子，「那櫻井先生，以後就拜託您了，咪ちゃん看起來很喜歡您呢。」

「今天多虧了相葉醫生，那我們就先走了。」

從那天開始，這隻毛色黝黑的小公貓就在櫻井家裡住了下來，與之一同佔據櫻井居住空間的還有貓咪小窩、叢林爬爬架、營養貓糧、麻繩磨爪柱和幾隻小魚布偶，當他反應過來的時候才發現才養貓第三天而已，自己竟然讓助理買了這麼多東西，不過看著小貓抱著布偶恬靜地睡在他身邊的樣子，櫻井也就毫無怨言了。

週末櫻井帶著貓去寵物醫院那裡換藥的時候，見到的又是上次值班的相葉醫生，「傷口整體恢復得很好，櫻井先生回去應該好好獎勵咪ちゃん才對！」拆掉繃帶仔細檢查之後，醫生的笑容愈發燦爛，他捧起貓咪的小圓臉想要蹭蹭鼻尖，「我還不知道你叫什麼呀，告訴相葉哥哥好不好？」

但是小貓像是記得上次的偷窺事件一樣，向後躲閃著用前爪拍上相葉湊近的臉，「にゃ！」

「哎呀抱歉抱歉，相葉醫生」，櫻井看到這一幕連忙抱過貓咪道歉。

「哈哈沒關係，小動物們到醫院來一般都會有點緊張，咪ちゃん平時還聽話嗎？春天貓咪可能會攻擊性比較強。」

「在家裡特別乖，也不知道為什麼到這裡就開始鬧，說起來我還沒給它取名字呢，也該趕快想想了，畢竟以後都要生活在一起。你說是不是？」櫻井摸摸小貓綢緞一般柔順的皮毛，「以後不可以對相葉醫生這麼沒有禮貌了，知道嗎？」

「ニャ——」貓咪懶懶地叫了一聲，把尾巴纏在櫻井手臂上。

回家處理完工作郵件之後已經是晚上了，櫻井坐在筆記本電腦前看著攤在他膝蓋上的貓，貓咪也在歪著頭看他，「給你取什麼名字好呢？」

「ニャ？」

「男孩子的名字好難想啊⋯⋯」櫻井考慮了半天，「⋯⋯太郎？」

「ニャ！！」

「啊不喜歡啊，既然你這麼聰明乾脆自己來選吧」，被寵物嫌棄的主人只能把小貓抱到屏幕上的五十音圖前，沒想到貓咪真的在幾個假名上輕輕拍了拍，「サー」

「ト、シー」

「ニャ—」

「サトシ，這個名字還真不錯呢⋯⋯」櫻井想起剛剛的太郎，明明也很可愛啊！「好了已經很晚了，要準備洗澡啦，你不能去我床上睡喔。」

儘管有一個鋪著軟墊的藤編小窩，每到晚上睡覺的時候貓咪還是喜歡跳上大床親近地貼著櫻井的胸口躺下，儘管已經口頭警告了無數次，櫻井還是捨不得狠心讓它下床，算了，一起睡也沒什麼，反正サトシ很喜歡乾淨，他安慰自己。

被隨手扔在大床上的手機震動驚醒，サトシ揉了揉眼睛醒過來，浴室裡傳來嘩啦啦的水聲，櫻井看來還在洗澡，失去睡意的他輕巧地躍下床，順著走廊溜到浴室門口等主人洗完澡出來。

貓咪都不喜歡水，但是看不見櫻井的時候他總會感覺心裡空落落的，用前爪輕輕推了推浴室門，沒有上鎖的門就這樣被推開了一條縫，反正寵物的話看看主人洗澡也沒什麼嘛，他蹲坐在門口的地毯上繼續往裡面探頭探腦。

淋浴間裡蒸氣瀰漫，背對著門口方向正在沖洗頭髮的櫻井，絲毫沒有發現他的存在，サトシ於是更加心安理得地看下去。蒙了一層霧氣的玻璃幕牆後面，從蓮蓬頭裡流出來的溫熱水流順著櫻井後背流下來，勾畫出的肌肉線條讓他想到每晚入睡時被人擁在懷中的踏實感覺，深情的眸子裡面滿滿都是自己的模樣。

這幾天的悉心照顧之下，他身上的傷漸漸恢復，週末去換藥的時候還被上次值班的相葉醫生誇獎了。明明都已經發現了吧，那個醫生，但是為什麼不說出來呢？明明自己作為一隻貓才能被櫻井這樣寵愛的啊，但是也只有這樣，他才能心安理得地暫時逃避那個咒語，如果永遠這樣下去，不是也挺好的嗎？

「叮咚！」身後門鈴突然響了，嚇得他抖了抖尾巴，趕緊跑回床上乖乖躺著，但浴室裡的櫻井好像根本就沒有聽見外面的聲音，門鈴依舊響個不停，サトシ好奇門口到底是誰，就再一次從床上跳下去，從開著的衣櫥裡叼出櫻井的T恤伸頭鑽進去。等到鑽出來時，貓咪已經變成了少年的樣子，一頭柔順的黑髮，本來寬鬆休閒的衣服穿在他身上卻顯出了別樣的味道，上面領口太大露出鎖骨，下面空蕩蕩的，露出白皙的雙腿。

少年赤足出了臥室，輕踮著腳尖走到玄關，還沒來得及看清外面到底是誰，大門就被喀噠一聲被打開了。

穿著精緻連衣裙的陌生女人推開前面開門的鎖匠一步擠到玄關。

「你⋯⋯」她一臉不敢置信的表情，銳利的目光將他從頭到腳掃視了一個遍，「原來那個人不接我電話是因為家裡有人了啊。」她咬牙切齒地說完之後，也不管蹲在地上默默收拾箱子的鎖匠轉身便走。

「請您記得把開鎖費用轉到公司帳戶。」

鎖匠一副見怪不怪、完全不關心周圍狀況的冷淡態度，他推了推快要滑下去的眼鏡，指向少年大腿上一道仍未完全癒合的傷痕，「如果太過分的話要記得報警喔，不然現在跟哥哥走也可以。」

「什、什麼？」

「開玩笑而已，那我就不打擾了，玩得開心。」

房門被重新關上，浴室裡的水聲不知道什麼時候已經停了下來，少年轉身的一瞬間重新變回貓咪，叼起剛剛落在地上的衣服飛快跑回臥室。

櫻井只草草擦了幾下頭髮就從浴室出來了，水珠順著鬢角的短髮一路滑落到前胸，他剛剛洗澡的時候似乎聽到外面有什麼聲音，在想不會是サトシ把什麼東西打翻了吧。他旋開臥室的落地燈，看到貓咪乖巧地窩在枕頭邊上睡得正香，大大咧咧攤開來的柔軟腹部隨著呼吸有規律地起伏，他放下心來坐在床邊擦頭髮，正好看到衣櫃沒有關好的門縫裡卡著一件衣服。

奇怪，櫻井撓撓頭，這是什麼時候放在那裡的？他把T恤整理好，重新回到浴室吹乾頭髮，再回到床上的時候輕輕吻了吻貓咪的耳尖。

「晚安喔。」

春風和煦，商業區週末的街道比平時還要繁忙，不過路上兢兢業業的上班族換成了優哉游哉的行人，櫻井抱著サトシ踏進了開在他公司旁邊的一家咖啡店，這是相葉醫生告訴他的，平時如果不放心把貓咪留在家裡，就可以跟店主商量寄養在這家貓咖。「畢竟上班的人一早就要離家，傍晚甚至深夜才能回來，寵物自己在家實在是太可憐了」，醫生說著說著一副快要哭出來的表情。

櫻井的責任心也讓他認為作為主人不應該讓寵物感到寂寞，不過如果白天都被別人照顧的話，現在如此依戀他的貓咪萬一不願和自己親近了，他可就要傷心了呢。這麼想著，那家名字叫做J’s Cafe的咖啡店出現在了眼前，還是要進去才行啊，他摸了摸サトシ的頭做出了決定。

「所以您希望在工作日把サ、它寄養在我這裡？」

「是，它之前受了傷，我平時白天又沒時間照顧它，如果您能讓它、」咖啡店裡客人不少，好不容易等到打扮時髦的店長抽空聽完他的話，櫻井腳邊已經圍了幾隻不同花色的貓，還有試圖想要跳上他膝蓋的，「不行不行，這裡已經有人了。」

「聽話，到我這來」，店長彎腰想要抱起那隻淘氣的花貓，還沒碰到花貓就一溜煙兒跑遠了，他看上去有點尷尬地摸了摸鼻子，皺著眉頭看回櫻井繼續給他解釋，「我們店裡的貓咪都是只有白天在這裡，晚上要回自己家的，按月來計算費用，如果偶爾晚上沒空的話也可以留在我這裡照顧。」

「怎麼樣，你喜歡這裡嗎？」臥在他腿上的貓咪一直好奇地打量著周圍，櫻井捏捏搭在他手上的一隻小爪子，「以後白天就把你送到這裡好不好？」

「にゃ～」サトシ歪頭蹭了蹭他，又伸出一小截舌頭舔舔店長伸過來的手指。

「好刺，這下我又要去洗手了」，胸前名牌上寫著「松本」的店長雖然一副不情願的樣子，但看上去情緒明顯高漲起來。

「那以後就拜託您了。」

第二天上班前順路把サトシ送到了咖啡店，「要和其他人好好相處喔！」櫻井揮揮手，看著乖巧地躺在店主懷裡的貓咪，他突然心裡酸酸的，甚至有點希望自己這隻最會撒嬌的小貓鬧著不放他走。

「一定要記得想我喔，サトシ。」

「潤くん還是你對我最好啦」，咖啡店還沒正式營業，已經換上服務生制服的少年從門簾後面跳出來撲在帥氣店長背後。

「別鬧，我這裡還沒整理好呢。」松本拖著身後拒絕放手的小累贅走到吧台後面，從櫃子裡頭拿出一包新的咖啡豆。

「潤くん生氣了嗎？」

「沒有。」

「潤くん？」少年在他身後左右探頭，「潤くん？」

「幹嘛？」

「潤くん對不起，讓你擔心了。」

「智⋯⋯」背後悶悶的道歉聲傳到他耳中，其實在看到智一切都好的時候，這些天的提心吊膽對松本來說已經釋懷了，「你沒事就好。」

「我沒事的，潤くん不要生氣，最喜歡潤くん了！」

「咒語解開了嗎？」

「還沒有，不過⋯⋯」

「不過什麼？」

「沒什麼啦，潤くん不要問了。」

「找到喜歡的人了？」

「我喜歡潤くん啊。」

「你別鬧」，松本心裡清楚，就算嘴上再怎麼說喜歡，面前這個人和他的關係也只是可以互相依靠的朋友而已，而松本卻無法讓自己的擔心戛然而止，「我是認真的，如果智くん你真的找到喜歡的人了就快點行動，你忘了就快到期限了嗎？」

「潤くん也說了不要勉強⋯⋯」

「是嗎？」松本笑笑走開了，路過的行人多了起來，他把玻璃門上掛著的CLOSE木牌翻到寫著OPEN的那面，「這個春天可快要過去了。」

如果到了秋天還沒找到愛情的話，智就要在這個世界上消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春天的貓咪的故事

熬到下午，櫻井實在放心不下サトシ於是就趁著工作的空檔時間去了咖啡店，進門沒看到松本，負責接待的是一位沒見過的年輕店員。大概是剛來打工吧，歡迎光臨都說的磕磕絆絆，櫻井沒有在意，目光四下裡尋找著自己家的小貓。

「抱歉，請、請問您在找人嗎？」

「啊不好意思」，櫻井的注意力落到那位店員身上，一張可愛的小圓臉，眉眼的線條精緻秀氣，黑色短髮顯得人格外清爽，不知怎麼回事，櫻井之前明明沒有見過卻總覺得面前的人有些熟悉，「我想看看我家的貓咪，今天早上送來寄養的，是一隻叫サトシ的小黑貓。」

「啊這樣啊⋯⋯」店員有些為難地撓撓頭，「店長暫時出去了，現在只有我一個人走不開⋯⋯」

櫻井環顧四週，也許是因為咖啡店獨有的燦爛陽光與慵懶氣息，也許是因為他正好想聽完音箱裡流淌著的這首古典吉他，「沒關係，我在這裡等等就好。今天有什麼推薦的咖啡嗎，大野くん？」他看到店員的名字叫大野智，「不好意思，智是讀作サトシ嗎？好巧啊。」

被叫出名字的店員有些害羞地低下頭笑了，露出兩顆俏皮的小虎牙，他在圍裙上抹了下手背，「您平時喜歡喝什麼樣的？」

「無趣的黑咖啡而已，不如大野くん來做你喜歡的吧。」

「ふふ、那請您先坐一下，我等等給您送過去。」

櫻井找了一個吧台附近的位置坐下，饒有興趣地看著大野熟練地擺弄著機器上的旋鈕，等待飄出濃香的深色液體滴入白瓷杯，再小心翼翼地將熱牛奶倒進去，直到看到他的眼睛一亮，用力朝著門口的方向招手，「松本さん、松本さん！快點！」

「是店長回來了，我現在就去幫您找貓。」櫻井還沒來得及反應大野就放下咖啡匆匆跑開，只留下杯子中一直憨態可掬的奶白色貓咪，逗得他忍俊不禁地笑了。

「啊我要受不了了，大野智你真應該看看鏡子裡面自己的臉。」

「ニノ心裡一定很高興吧。我都知道喔。」

大野換衣服的幾分鐘裡，他那位看起來十分悠閒地躺在沙發上打遊戲的柴犬朋友把他從頭到尾嫌棄了一邊，只是那條晃來晃去的尾巴把他出賣了。

「我不知道外面那傢伙有什麼好的，有我們家J帥氣嗎！」

大野不接話，他還沒有從剛剛的心情裡恢復過來，從差點暴露的緊張，到和櫻井交談的心動，讓他一直頂著一張紅紅的臉頰消不下去，「都怪你，剛剛要是被發現怎麼辦！」

「還不是你自己的原因，之前一下子消失幾個月，那時候的工作可都是二宮大人替你做的，快點感謝我吧。」

「好ニノ，等等求你一定要幫我，不然被發現連翔くん的寵物都沒得做了。」

「好啦好啦，你再不過去就要真的被發現了！」

大野關上櫃子輕輕一躍，靈巧的黑色貓爪穩穩落在地板上，他回頭對著二宮叫了幾聲轉身跑了出去。

櫻井才喝了幾口杯中的卡布奇諾就看到サトシ從裡面跑出來，而剛剛進去的可愛店員則不見蹤影，他這才發現自己其實有些期待和大野再多說幾句話，或者多看幾眼他穿著黑色圍裙認真工作的乖巧樣子，「那個人倒是有些像你呢⋯⋯」櫻井摸摸貓咪的頭，把它抱起來放在腿上，「今天有想我嗎？還喜歡待在這裡嗎？」

サトシ瞇起眼睛，看上去被摸得很舒服的樣子，「真乖，再等等就接你回家喔，我要先去工作了。」

他把貓咪抱在懷裡再次走到吧台，「松本さん，請問剛剛那位叫大野的店員還在嗎？」

松本擦拭馬克杯的手僵硬地停了一下，「您找他有事？是他把咖啡做壞了嗎？」

「不不，咖啡很好喝」，醇厚的咖啡與香甜的牛奶糾纏在一起確實讓人回味無窮，但印象更深的與其說是留給唇舌的，不如說是被那個人印在他腦海中的，「我想親口告訴他。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」松本瞥了一眼牆上的時鐘，「智くん該下班了，現在大概在裡面換衣服，不然您明天再過來？」

「沒關係，我可以等等。」

「那您等吧。」櫻井總覺得松本可能心情不太好，或者不太喜歡自己，因為他竟然開始表情嚴肅地擺弄起手機，不過大野大概很快就能出來了，他有點尷尬地摸摸サトシ，「乖，我們一起等等喔。」

沒過多久門簾後面跑出來的一隻柴犬把櫻井嚇了一跳，「這裡怎麼還有狗？」

「喔那是サトシ的朋友，應該是想找他一起玩吧。」松本的表情有些鬆動，櫻井趕快把貓咪放下，看著兩隻小動物肩並肩跑遠了，「它們關係真好呢。」

「剛剛那杯咖啡真的很棒呢，怎麼說呢，和大野くん給人的感覺一樣。」

「您過獎了，如果好喝的話就太好了。」

從咖啡店出來後，櫻井似乎是執意要把他送回家，大野沒辦法只能先硬著頭皮慢悠悠往二宮家的方向走，一邊絞盡腦汁繞過櫻井那些可能讓他暴露身分的問題，不過可以與櫻井一起散步這件事反而讓他感到開心。大野換下工作時穿的襯衫和圍裙，穿著一件清清爽爽的淡藍色連帽衫和櫻井並肩走著，下午四點，路上沒什麼行人，一陣微風吹過，粉白的重瓣櫻花從兩人身後紛紛飄落。

「等等」，櫻井突然停下腳步，一隻手扶住他的肩膀，身體靠近過來，大野緊張地閉上眼睛，只感覺頭髮被輕輕觸碰了，他睜開眼看到櫻井笑著攤開手掌，手心裡躺著一片不知什麼時候落在大野頭頂的花瓣，「我可以像松本さん一樣叫你智くん嗎？」

「那我也可以叫翔くん嗎？」大野鼓起勇氣說出自己在心裡唸了無數次的稱呼，小心翼翼地抬眼去看櫻井，膽小羞澀的貓咪不敢相信櫻井眼中溢出來的溫柔注視全部是給予這樣的自己的，那視線與作為櫻井寵物的自己曾經感受到的溫情與寵愛是不一樣的，被這樣的目光注視著，他只感覺到自己的臉頰像是燒起來一樣，心臟的跳動也幾乎要躍出胸腔。

「當然，只要智くん願意當然可以。」櫻井伸手撫了撫他的發梢，修長的手指掠過他滾燙的臉頰，「智くん好可愛，總覺得好像之前在哪裡見過你一樣。」

「是嗎……」

作為人類狀態的他嗅覺沒有那麼敏銳，不遠處若有若無的貓叫卻讓大野頓時驚覺起來，那是母貓發情時的叫聲，他才意識到自己已經被氣味影響得快要進入發情狀態，幾週前的可怕回憶依然印在他的腦海裡，大野現在只想找一個安全的地方躲起來，「翔くん對不起，我突然有點不舒服，要趕快回去了⋯⋯」他正要轉身離開時，腳下突然發軟差點跪倒在地上，幸好櫻井一把扶住了他，「智くん你沒事吧！」

「我沒事⋯⋯」

「你這樣怎麼一個人回去，再堅持一下，我打電話叫人來送你吧。」

可是他也不知道自己能回到哪裡去。

他一直都是一個人，一個人流連在東京這個偌大的城市，小心翼翼地隱藏著真實的自己，在水泥森林的夾縫中流浪，後來他遇到了二宮，遇到了松本，生存對於他來說從此變成了生活，他在咖啡的香氣中學著用普通人類的方式對待這個世界，春天空氣中泥土與青草的潮濕氣息，夏夜晚風拂過的襯衫衣角，細網烤架上的秋刀魚讓貓咪嘴饞，飄雪的季節，被爐柑橘就是一個懶洋洋的下午。大野刻意地選擇遺忘既定的宿命，直到二宮輕飄飄地說出那句「你不記得了嗎，沒有貓能活過二十歲」，人類的成人禮也許就是他和這個世界告別的那天，除非在這之前找到真正的愛情。

不過就這樣說再見也沒什麼不好的，睡在月光之下再也不要醒來，落櫻遍地便是他的祭壇，大野不想再被周遭的氣味影響被迫進入發情狀態，蜷縮在骯髒的街角在黑暗中掙扎，在痛苦與墮落之間他寧願選擇前者，即使是遍體鱗傷也要反抗刻在基因裡的野性，然而櫻井的出現卻讓他再不能夠瀟灑地說出無所謂，那雙手臂托起了絕望中遍體鱗傷的他，那一刻，大野心動了，帶著對這世界中所有美好的留戀，在櫻井懷中沈沈睡去，可是為什麼現在又要讓他在櫻井面前暴露出自己的不堪呢？

搖晃的汽車後座上，大野緊握著衣角根本沒有精力去分心回答櫻井的問題，他的身體彷彿被點燃，那是一場失控的燎原野火，漸漸吞沒了他的理智。

「好熱，是發燒了嗎？」

周圍是熟悉的味道與織物的觸感，大野才感到一絲心安，他被餵了幾口水才感覺清醒一點，睜眼看到櫻井擔憂的神情，「翔くん⋯⋯」

「很難受嗎？家裡好像有溫度計和藥，我去找一下，如果不行就送你去醫院。」櫻井幫他掖好毯子，又用手背貼在他額頭試試溫度，「還要喝點水嗎？」

大野搖搖頭，枕在櫻井腿上的他骨子裡依然是隻愛撒嬌的小貓，伸手環抱上櫻井的腰不想讓主人離開，他聽見熟悉的輕笑聲，「不想讓我走嗎？」櫻井溫柔地撫摸著他的側頸。

「翔くん⋯⋯」

大野小聲地喚著櫻井的名字，卻又提不出別的要求，好像在說只要他在他身邊就好，櫻井撥開他垂在眼前的瀏海，感覺自己的心被大野看向他那充滿依賴與信任的眼神融化了，他低頭在大野額前落下一枚輕吻，「乖，要先量量體溫才行。」

他給他的感覺彷彿兩人並不是第一次見面，大野叫他名字的樣子，就好像是叫過無數遍一樣，彷彿從大野口中說出的才是完全正確的讀法，『翔くん』，年輕飽滿的雙唇噘起一個嬌憨的弧度，把那結尾的鼻音在他耳際拖出一點嫵媚的小尾巴。櫻井就是想不起來從哪裡見過大野，整個下午的時間，那天使一樣溫暖燦爛的笑顏讓他入迷，不時露出的俏皮神態對櫻井來說更是不可抵擋的撩撥，讓他怎麼能捨得把這樣的一個人丟下面對任何痛苦的境遇？

櫻井在客廳的儲物櫃裡找出體溫計，看到沙發旁邊的貓架想起應該給松本打電話說一下，「喂，松本さん嗎⋯⋯」

他用手肘輕輕頂開臥室的門，無數細小的塵埃懸浮在乾燥的空氣中，鮮豔的橙紅落日慷慨地灑在側躺著的大野身上。他看到他難耐的樣子，雙腿夾著抱枕磨蹭，掀起來的寬大帽衫下擺露出一截陷下去的腰腹，而被他看得尤其清楚的，是隱藏在頭髮中間的兩隻貓耳和從不知何時脫了一半的褲子裡鑽出來的貓尾巴。

面前的大野漸漸和那個滿天櫻花的夜晚一瞥就不見的幻影重合起來，櫻井終於知道了，原來那不是他一個人的夢。

「我們是不是早就見過面了」，他坐在床邊輕輕地問，但其實心裡早就有了答案，「我們家サトシ也到發情期了嗎？」

「嗚，翔くん⋯⋯」

大野聽到聲音，放下懷中緊緊抱著的小魚抱枕，轉過身來用那雙淚眼婆娑的眸子看著他，「翔くん」，他努力地抬手勾住他的脖子，把櫻井拉到面前，一聲聲地喚著他的名字，聲音喑啞又甜蜜，鼻息打在他的睫毛上，像極了被他忘記了的前世錯過的可愛情人。

如果現在去吻那雙唇的話，他會像之前那樣消失嗎？

是不是只要他將大野緊緊抱著就能把他的美好永遠留在在自己今後的生命裡呢？

「智くん」，櫻井不知道為什麼自己會突然變得患得患失，「我可以吻你嗎？」，但他等不及得到大野的回答，不管那會是肯定還是否定都已經沒有意義了，他已經閉眼吻在了大野微張的唇瓣上面。

「嗯、嗯…」大野生澀卻又熱情地回吻他，喉嚨裡發出幾個曖昧的音節，「翔くん……」他還不太會接吻，只是憑著衝動去與櫻井在舌尖交纏，來不及去在意從嘴角流下的透明唾液，他先是看清了擁抱他的人是櫻井，然後本能就占据了身體的主导。

唇舌相交漸漸不再能讓大野滿足，他需要更多更多的觸碰，貓科動物捕獵者的天性促使著他翻身壓著櫻井滾到床中間，胡亂扒著他身上那些礙事的衣服，可是早已經沒什麼力氣的手腳卻不能再讓貓咪徹底制服任何一隻獵物，他被櫻井重新壓制在身下，難耐地看著他一顆顆解開襯衫鈕扣。

「ニャ⋯⋯」

發情時強烈的交配慾望讓他不得不臣服於更加主導的雄性，曾經趁櫻井洗澡時偷偷看過的肉體線條漸漸展現在他眼前，貓咪沒了耐心，等不及地掙扎了幾下，跪伏在床上側著頭主動把最脆弱的部位暴露出來，他的雙腿也順勢打開，學著小母貓的樣子高高翹起尾巴，但大野並不清楚自己應該怎樣和雄性交配，因為發情而從鈴口分泌出的體液早就把內褲裡面弄得濕漉漉的，他現在只能難耐地晃著屁股，希望櫻井能摸摸他早已高高翹起的陰莖。

身後的床墊陷下去，是櫻井在一點點靠近過來，把他之前脫了一半的內褲整條扯下，如同大野所期待的那樣握住他的性器揉弄起來。

現在他的陰莖和陰囊在櫻井手心中滑來滑去，敏感的皮膚感受著身後人呼出的熱量，不停增長的緊張與興奮讓他後背泛起一層薄薄的汗水，「嗯啊、啊！」大野突然身子一顫把精液射在了櫻井手裡。

「已經射了嗎，好可愛⋯⋯」

他把已經無力地癱倒在床上的大野翻了個身，把帽衫從下面掀起來輕撫他汗津津的平坦小腹，「唔⋯⋯」貓咪似乎還沈浸在高潮當中，每被他摸過一下身體就像觸電一樣顫抖一下，把衣服拉到鎖骨上面，櫻井又舔上兩顆小小的乳頭。他故意用牙齒輕碾著那個可愛的肉粉色突起，「這樣舒服嗎？」

「嗯翔くん……」

從大野喉嚨中發出的沒有意義的呻吟並不是一個令人滿意的答案，可是緊緊夾住他的雙腿和不停在他身上磨蹭的腰肢卻顯示出了貓咪的難耐，櫻井往下伸手一摸原來貓咪又硬了，「小饞貓，那我可就要繼續了。」他再一次吻上大野柔軟的唇，沾滿了淫液的手指順著臀縫滑到會陰盡頭的小穴入口輕輕按摩著，他早就被貓咪無意識的呻吟和身體敏感的反應勾起了情慾，他的可愛天使原來會有如此淫蕩的一面嗎？

櫻井吻得更加深入，指尖也伸入穴口試探著進出，最開始大野反抗一樣推了他幾下，可是很快就愉悅地晃起腰來主動用小穴套弄他的中指，後面加入的兩根手指也通通被順利吞下，火熱盡致的穴肉被撐開時，發出攪動黏稠滑膩的液體時咕唧咕唧的響聲。他稍稍彎起手指，在進入的時候故意去按那個淺淺的小突起，沒幾下又引得貓咪顫抖著身體叫出來，把幾股精液洩在自己不停抽搐的小腹上。

雖然整個房間已經是體液的咸腥味道，但是櫻井沒有停下，他拉開拉鍊，直接將勃起的陰莖徐徐抵進穴口，發情期原來會讓男性的身體變得這麼淫蕩嗎？大野的小穴緊緊吸著他，如同浪潮一樣，裡面一波接一波地不停收縮，慢慢進出幾下好像從深處擠出了水一樣，透明液體順著陰莖被帶到了穴口，隨著拍打的動作變大弄得貓咪大腿內側和臀尖上都是亮晶晶的。

櫻井不敢相信正在被自己操幹的大野是那麼性感媚惑，讓人捨不得輕易結束這場性事，慢下節奏貓咪就會不滿地哼著迎合上來，用被陰莖進入的深度來彌補，用力頂進去時，大野卻又撒嬌一樣發出幾聲帶著哭腔的抱怨，而誠實的尾巴卻在他腰上愈纏愈緊。每次高潮的時候，那個飢餓的小洞都像不知疲倦一樣吮吸著他的陰莖，擠出更多滑膩膩的液體方便他的進出，「好多水啊」，櫻井把大野抱著坐起來時，床單已經被弄得髒兮兮的，「 寵物如果把主人的東西弄髒了怎麼辦？」

「嗚嗚，翔くん快給我⋯⋯」

櫻井故意托著貓咪屁股不給往下坐，陰莖只淺淺頂開小穴又退出來，「叫主人就給你。」他貼著大野的脖頸，向柔軟的耳廓輕輕吹氣，「小母貓發情才會想要被幹呢，サトシ怎麼也這樣？」

「サトシ想要主人的，想要舒服的棒棒頂進來」，大野還在嘗試吞下更多但是沒有成功，他自己用手摸摸前面漲紅的可憐性器，卻發現與櫻井給他的快感相比根本沒法讓那裡成功射出精液，他已經被陰莖操開的小穴沒有獲得滿足，發情時的空虛更是讓貓咪眼角漸漸濕潤起來，「サトシ⋯⋯サトシ也是小母貓嗎？」

「サトシ要不要給主人生寶寶？」

「唔サトシ想要趕快射出來，然後、然後給主人生可愛的小貓嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「サトシ好乖，來，自己動，要全部吃進去喔。」

櫻井終於肯鬆開手，粗大的陰莖終於可以再一次插進他飢渴的小穴，被急壞了的貓咪連忙向坐下，可是還沒吞完整根，那彷彿要頂到內臟的可怕深度就讓他不敢繼續下去，「嗚嗚不行，主人的太長了，進不去的⋯⋯」

「可是明明剛才都能進去的，サトシ連這種事情還要主人幫忙嗎？」

櫻井把他的臀瓣掰開，直接挺身向上頂，整根陰莖進來的時候，最深處被撐開的舒爽與擔心自己被弄壞的恐懼感直接讓他尖叫著直接射到了櫻井身上，在止不住的哭泣裡被櫻井重新放倒在床上深深進入。

「不行不能出去，サトシ還要，要給主人生寶寶」，到了最後，已經被操幹到神智不清的大野還在小聲碎念，進入無數遍的陰莖要出來時，小穴還下意識收縮著挽留，啵的一聲拔出來後，汩汩的乳白色精液流出來弄得貓咪腿間一片狼藉，「嗚生小貓⋯⋯」

大野覺得自己好像做了整夜的夢。

過去的煩惱在身後不停地追趕著他，貓咪用盡力氣掙扎、奔跑，遠處的光點愈來愈近，還有一步，他奮力衝過去，希望失重的降落之後可以從此擺脫一切，他闔上眼睛，卻沒有墜落的痛苦，背後一雙熟悉的手臂將他穩穩接住。大野猛的睜開眼，發現自己正在櫻井懷裡躺著，手裡抱著櫻井之前買的、他平時最喜歡的小魚抱枕。

「醒了？」

櫻井笑咪咪地看著他，昨天記憶裡的一些片段漸漸變得清晰，昨天，昨天⋯⋯大野這才覺得害羞地不行，本來就已經陷在柔軟蓬鬆的枕頭裡的小臉，又被掀起來的被子整個摀住。

「你這個小騙子，不打算跟我解釋一下嗎？」櫻井依然抱著他，「我說呢，為什麼最近有謠言說櫻井總裁偷偷包養了一個小情人，原來我家的小貓一直在瞞著我啊。」

「⋯⋯」

「尾巴和耳朵還能再出來嗎？」

「⋯⋯能。」大野一張口，聲音還是沙啞的，他躲在被子裡沒多久就覺得悶的不行，只好面紅耳赤地鑽出來，「翔くん再不要欺負我了！」

「智くん真可愛」，櫻井在他臉頰上落下一個吻，「要起來吃早餐嗎？我幫你端進來。」

「翔くん先別走！」他伸手抱住櫻井不讓他起身，「是翔くん救了我，兩次。」  
清晨的陽光透過窗簾縫隙灑在床上，讓整間臥室都暖暖的，烤麵包和熱可可的香氣從外面打著捲兒飄進來，大野皺著鼻子嗅嗅，等櫻井重新在他身旁躺下來。「翔くん知道的吧，貓是不可能像人類活得一樣久的，而我如果再遇不到喜歡的人的話，作為貓的壽命就要到盡頭了。」大野努力在腦海中斟酌著詞句，「我不想和不喜歡的人做、那種事情。」

「春天總是很美的不是嗎，但是這種季節，隨便一隻發情期的野貓都能影響到我，讓我不得不進入發情期，我知道潤くん和ニノ替我著急，可是我真的不想。一直到那天晚上，發情之後被很兇的野貓咬了，是翔くん救了我，然後昨天⋯⋯又一次救了我。」

「翔くん大概會覺得噁心吧，看到我昨天的樣子，普通的人類怎麼可能完全失去理智變成只知道交配的野獸」，在腦海中反覆出現的記憶片段不停地提醒他昨天是如何因為慾望而迷失自我，那些淫靡的聲音通通都是他發出的，那些不知羞恥的動作也都是他做出來的，大野說著說著聲音愈來愈小，「可是我真的沒辦法控制，我也是真的很喜歡翔くん，以後，以後能不能繼續讓我留下來，只是作為寵物也好⋯⋯」

他緊張地捏著被角說出請求，等待著櫻井的回應，房間裡靜悄悄的，心中不停增長的不安醞釀著淚水在眼眶中打轉，貓咪小心翼翼抬頭看向原本的主人。

「翔くん⋯⋯」

他眼中的櫻井沒有怒氣，沒有嫌惡，明亮的眼眸裡有的是快要漫溢出來的溫柔，那是他作為一隻家養寵物時所熟悉的寵溺，但這和櫻井之前看他的眼神都不一樣，又增添了幾分貓咪不懂的深沈與憐惜。那雙含情脈脈的眼睛彷彿比任何奪目的寶石還要美麗，只是對視一眼便讓大野的心跳再一次加快。

「智くん」，櫻井靠近過來撥開他耳際的碎髮，低沈的聲音喚著他的名字，「以後做我真正的情人如何？」

END


End file.
